


Magnet

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Magnet

「LAY，帮我调杯酒送给那个坐在角落的帅哥吧──！」一个穿着性感的女人将丰满的上围靠在桌上对着吧台内正在调酒的张艺兴说，他看了女人一眼后点头表示「我知道了。」「谢啦！」

 

「这是那边那位小姐请的。」张艺兴随意调了杯VODKALIME就递到男人面前后指了指吧台另一边那个正朝男人搔首弄姿的女人，男人看了一下眼前的酒又看了那个女人，冷冷的对着张艺兴说了句「调杯环游世界给她吧？顺便跟她说若是她可以一口气喝掉，要我上她也可以。」

 

虽然男人要他帮忙转达，但是他却没有这么做，他知道不用他转达这些话，过没多久这个男人就会带着女人到洗手间去解决性需求，因为这才是这个男人的本性。

 

张艺兴化名为LAY在这间采会员制的酒吧Cielo里当酒保，每个进酒吧的人胸前总会有着一小张的名牌卡，每个人总是用随意的名字当作代号，来这里不外乎就是想要寻求乐趣以及一些快感，在这里分分秒秒都有人互看上眼，等不到去开房间或是去洗手间，可能就直接在一旁的沙发上上演起活春宫也不算太意外。

 

他眼光瞄过那个总是一个人独自坐在那个不起眼的位子，静静地喝着酒的男人，虽然坐在不显眼的位子但是却深深的吸引了张艺兴对他的注意，他曾经以为那个男人和其他来这寻欢的人不一样，但是他错了。

 

他刚到Cielo上班的某天，下班后他才想去洗个手，推开门就看见他觉得和其他人不一样的那个男人正倚靠在洗手台边，前面正跪着一个长相秀气的男人正用嘴上下含弄着他的性器，空着的手套弄着自己裸露在外的性器，跪在地上的男人瞥了张艺兴一眼后反而更卖力的含舔男人的性器，然而那男人则是嘴角勾起了一抹坏笑盯着张艺兴，射精在男人的嘴里，他吞了下去后，也不管地板脏不脏，就改以跪趴的姿势朝着男人翘高了屁股道「Chanyeol…我想要你狠狠的肏我。」

 

「Sorry，与其肏你，我更想肏他。」男人看着张艺兴离开的背影，冷冷地看那个跪趴在地上翘着屁股等人干的男人说完后就独自走出洗手间。

 

自从那次他才知道男人的代号叫做Chanyeol，但是也是因为那次，张艺兴发现只要他站在吧台内，男人的视线永远盯着自己，好像恨不得把他吃了一样，就像现在。

 

「LAY，你递酒过去，他有没有说什么啊？」刚才的那个女人看张艺兴走回中间后又走到他眼前的位子坐下，他没有抬头看她只淡淡地说了句「他说谢谢你的酒。」

 

「就这样？」女人刻意地靠在桌上嗲着声音，一副像是就算钓不到坐在角落的那位帅哥，至少也要钓到眼前的张艺兴，他抬头看着眼前的女人点头，女人这时候正准备开口说什么时，坐在角落的男人走过来坐在女人旁边的位子看着张艺兴，那个女人看他原本的目标坐在她旁边后，立刻靠在他身上用她的胸蹭着男人结实的手臂道「你对我一点兴趣都没有吗？」

 

「你能一口气喝掉环游世界吗？」男人嘴角勾起一抹笑看着紧贴在他身上的女人问，看女人不解的看着他后又开口道「如果你能一口气喝完，我倒是可以让你用嘴帮我含，如何？」

 

「可是…人家希望你可以用你的肉棒肏我。」女人不安分的手摸上男人的性器，男人用余光瞄了张艺兴才发现他正背对着他们，男人将手抽回后笑笑地推开女人「可是我怕我摸到你的硅胶奶硬不起来。」

 

「你…！」女人被男人的这番话气得转身离开吧台，男人看她离开后看着张艺兴的背影打量着他，白色的衬衫衬得他的皮肤更加的白晰，真想在他的身上留下满满的印记，他看张艺兴没有打算要转过来看他便开口「LAY，给我来杯酒吧。」

 

「吶、生命之水。」张艺兴放了一小杯的酒在男人面前，男人托颊看着张艺兴，他发现他脸上还挂着绯红，看来是因为刚刚和女人的荤话而造成，他开口「你没帮我转达啊？」

 

「没有。」

 

「不想看我真的上她啊？」男人笑笑地问，张艺兴耸肩表示不在乎，男人把眼前的那一小杯生命之水推到张艺兴面前「还是你在吃醋啊？不然平常不是不给生命之水的吗？」

 

「我为什么要吃醋？况且你只说要杯酒，可没说要什么酒。」张艺兴微笑地再把酒杯推回男人面前，正要收手就被男人的手握住了，他试着要把手收回「请你松手。」

 

「那你叫一声我的名字来听听？」男人弯唇，反而把张艺兴的手握得更紧，张艺兴摇头「公司规定，除非必要，不然酒保没有资格喊客人的名字。」

 

「喔，所以不能喊啊？那不喊的话那就不松手啦。」男人说完后刻意的抠了张艺兴的手掌心，张艺兴因手掌心传来的触感而轻颤，男人空着的手拉起胸前的名牌「喊了，我就放手，不喊，我就继续握着，你自己选吧。」

 

「……ChanYeol…」张艺兴知道如果自己不喊，男人是真的不会松开手，他瞪了男人一眼后才喊出男人的名字，但是男人还是不松手「不是说我喊了就放手的吗？」

 

「我是这样说过没错啊。」男人思考了一下后点头，张艺兴空着的手指着被握住的手说「那我刚刚喊了，你手还不快点放开！？」

 

「你再喊一次来听听？」男人痞痞的笑着，张艺兴瞪了他一眼「不要太得寸进尺。」

 

「谁叫你刚喊的那么心不甘情不愿？来，再喊一次，我保证会放手。」

 

「ChanYeol。」张艺兴看着男人不松开的手后又喊了一遍他的名字，男人似乎很满意的笑着，没有直接松开张艺兴的手，反而是在他掌心上写下了两个字「这是我的名字，不是隐姓埋名的假名，记清楚啊。」

 

「快点放开我…」男人在掌心上写字刻意的用指甲轻划的触感让张艺兴微微颤抖着想缩回自己的手，男人看他的反应后弯唇「LAY希望下次你可以好好记住我的名字。」

 

「我为什么得记住你的名字…」张艺兴看着男人离去的背影，虽然口头上这么说但是他却牢牢地记住了刚刚男人在他手上写的那两个字『灿烈』

 

「灿烈…那里…不要…啊哈…」

 

张艺兴突然一个惊醒的坐起身，掀开盖在身上的棉被，他又做了春梦…自从那次撞见洗手间的事情后，Chanyeol出现在自己梦境里的次数越来越多…这意味着什么？难道自己也想被他抱吗……？

 

「LAY？你今天不是休息吗？怎么会来店里？」Rinku看着休假却出现在店里的张艺兴问，他走到吧台打了声招呼后眼神不自主地往角落的位子看去，却没有看到熟悉的那个身影，难道又…？他看着Rinku便问「Chanyeol今天？」

 

「Chanyeol？他平常不出现的，除非你的出勤日。」Rinku思考了一下说，张艺兴不解地反问「什么意思？」

 

「他是我们店的隐藏人物，你不知道吗？」Rinku微笑的说，Chanyeol这个人确实是隐藏人物，他和一般来寻欢的人们不同，虽然他男女不拘，但是最多就只让那些主动贴上去的人用嘴替他含，射精后就结束也不会有后续，更别说是上床了。

 

「可是我很常遇到他…」只要是他的出勤日，总是会看他坐在角落的位子，Rinku轻笑的说「但是仅限于你出勤的时候。」

 

「你忙吧，我待会就回去了。」张艺兴跟Rinku打过招呼后就坐到Chanyeol常坐的那个角落，确实坐了几个小时过去了，他也没有出现在Cielo里。

 

原来这个位子可以清楚的看见酒保在吧台内的一举一动…原来他总是坐在这里看着自己。

 

「唉哟？这不是LAY吗？」正当张艺兴准备要离开前，突然被叫住，他转过头看着站在眼前的人「你好…」

 

「不记得我是谁？」那个人看着张艺兴笑着，他摇头表示「我知道您是谁，只是公司规定非必要，不然我们不能喊客人名字。」

 

「喔…但是我上次倒是看到你喊了Chanyeol的名字？」那个人虽然笑着但是却让张艺兴感到不舒服，张艺兴微笑看着对方「您应该是听错了。」

 

「是吗？那这杯酒赏不赏脸啊？」他递了一杯酒给张艺兴，张艺兴接过酒杯楞了一下，即使他酒量真的不好还是硬着头皮喝掉，只是他没看见对方在他喝掉那杯酒时露出了一个不坏好意的笑。

 

「我赏脸喝完了，这样我可以走了吗？」张艺兴将空酒杯递回对方手上，他笑着点头「慢走。」

 

「Rinku我先回去了…」张艺兴朝吧台内的Rinku打了个招呼后便转身想走出Cielo，那杯酒滑过喉咙后带来的灼热感让他感到想吐，Rinku看他走路摇摇晃晃的便喊「注意安全啊！」

 

「那不是……？」Rinku没有少看到张艺兴身后跟了个人，他看了那个人两眼后才想起他是谁，是一个不太守Cielo规则的客人，他觉得事情好像有些不对劲的拨了通电话。

 

好想吐…全身觉得好热…张艺兴扶着墙蹲了下来，刚才那个递酒给他的男人看着他背影，嘴角勾起了一抹笑的走上前，刻意的用手掌抚过张艺兴的背脊「LAY，你怎么啦？」

 

「我…」男人刻意的碰触让张艺兴觉得浑身不对劲，男人假好心的说「我扶你到上面坐坐吧。」

 

「不…用…了……」张艺兴口头上拒绝着但是却因为全身发软而没有力气将对方推开，男人搂着张艺兴往楼上饭店走去「没关系，你现在应该全身很热吧？」

 

「你……果然在酒里动了什么手脚……」张艺兴没力气推开他只好任由他搂着自己，男人空着的手刻意的往张艺兴微微抬头的性器摸去「放心，我等一下会让你爽到要我继续肏你的。」

 

「放开…」张艺兴被男人碰触的地方，只觉得恶心的感觉涌了上来，男人在他耳边说「你就乖乖的让我肏吧？在吧台里调个酒就这么骚了，在床上是不是也一样骚啊？」「闭嘴……」

 

「他妈的，谁准你动我的人了？」熟悉的声音从身后传了过来，男人不悦的转过头回骂「你他妈又算老几？」

 

「我算老几？看来是活得不耐烦了？」Chanyeol冷笑看着那个男人说，男人看清楚他的脸后才胆怯「朴…朴…朴少爷……」

 

「唉哟？还记得老子是谁，看来你还不笨吗。」Chanyeol朝着被男人搂住的张艺兴勾了勾手指，男人松开搂着他的手，张艺兴眼神迷蒙的看眼前的Chanyeol直接扑进了他怀里。

 

「操你妈的，我的人你也敢动？活腻了？」Chanyeol横抱起张艺兴后伸出长腿往男人腹部用力的踹了一脚，男人跌坐在地。

 

「你刚才是哪只手不安分了？这只？还是这只？」也不等男人开口就直接往他的手掌用力的踩了下去，他居高临下的冷眼看着男人「以后不要让我在看到你，不然不会这么简单的放过你，滚。」

 

「谢谢……朴少爷……」男人落荒而逃，Chanyeol低头看着怀里的张艺兴，他轻靠在他肩上迷蒙的说「灿烈……热…好热……」

 

「乖，等等就舒服了，嗯？」Chanyeol在他耳边低语，张艺兴在他怀里也不安分的乱蹭，他觉得自己把持不到楼上的饭店便随便踹开了Cielo的员工休息室。

 

他将张艺兴轻放在沙发上，才想起身就被张艺兴从后面环抱住他的腰「灿烈……好热……」

 

「乖。」Chanyeol转过身吻上张艺兴的唇后又在他耳边道「艺兴，把嘴巴打开，舌头伸出来，嗯？」像是有魔法似的让张艺兴乖乖的照着他所说的做，他将张艺兴的小舌含进嘴里吸吮后又重重的吻上他的唇，舌尖舔过从他嘴边留下的唾液

 

手也没闲着的握住已抬头的性器上下套弄，指腹刻意的轻刮过马眼的部分，俯下身将胸前的乳头含进嘴里舔舐啃咬，乳头和性器快感让张艺兴轻抓着Chanyeol的头发呻吟「唔…嗯…要…去了……啊哈…」

 

「艺兴真棒。」Chanyeol看着射在他手中的精液，伸舌舔了一口后再次吻上张艺兴的唇，一次的射精让张艺兴颤抖着，他主动的搂住Chanyeol的脖子回应他的吻，他含住Chanyeol的舌吸吮，Chanyeol的手探到后穴以手上的精液当做润滑进行着扩张。

 

「嗯…痛……」一指探入时让张艺兴靠在他肩上，有些不适应的扭动着腰，Chanyeol在他耳边低语「乖，等等就不痛了。」语毕后用舌尖舔舐他的耳廓又含住他柔软的耳垂想分散他因扩张带来的不适感。

 

「可以了……嗯……」张艺兴捧着Chanyeol的脸主动的舔舐他的唇，Chanyeol将手抽离后给张艺兴带来了一丝的空虚感，扶着自己的性器轻抵在穴口，Chanyeol硕大的性器慢慢的进入，性器磨蹭到柔软的内壁让他尖叫了出来「好大…好痛……嗯……」

 

「不痛，等等它会肏你肏到让你很舒服的。」Chanyeol说完荤话后低头在张艺兴的锁骨处留下鲜明的吻痕，手指揉捏着乳头，他伸手揉捏另一边乳头却没有Chanyeol的碰触让他有快感，于是他搂着Chanyeol的脖子挺身将另一边的乳头送到他嘴边，一边呻吟着一边道「这边也想要…」

 

「骚货，你是不是在别人身下也这么骚啊？」Chanyeol将乳头含进嘴里后刻意的啃咬，张艺兴用力的掐了Chanyeol的肩「才……没有……啊哈……你……是第一个……唔……」

 

Chanyeol听了张艺兴说的话后笑着说「还有力气可以掐我？看来是适应了？」语毕后挺腰冲撞张艺兴体内的嫩肉，突然的抽插让张艺兴尖叫「啊哈…太快了…嗯……」

 

「那里……嗯……啊哈……灿烈……」张艺兴的呻吟似乎告诉Chanyeol刚刚碰到的地方是什么，Chanyeol看着他的反应弯唇，张艺兴再次昂首的性器蹭着两人的小腹一片湿，他手抚上套弄，性器传来的快感和后穴传来的抽插让张艺兴抛开了所有的羞耻心，放浪的扭动腰际配合着Chanyeol。

 

「灿烈……快去了……啊哈……呜……」张艺兴再一次在Chanyeol的手中高潮了，内壁痉挛的缩紧逼得人缴械，Chanyeol快速的抽插着最后在张艺兴体内射了。

 

张艺兴发软的趴在Chanyeol身上喘息，他把性器抽离张艺兴的体内，温热的精液从穴口流了出来，张艺兴伸舌舔舐他的下唇，Chanyeol 弯唇「还要？」

 

「不要了……好累……」张艺兴摇头后将头枕在Chanyeol胸前听着他的心跳声，听着听着便睡着了。

 

Chanyeol看他睡着后，先让他在床上休息，起身走进房间附设的浴室将浴缸放满水后，才走出来将他轻轻的抱起走向浴室帮他清洗。

 

「嗯……」张艺兴隔天醒来发现自己正一丝不挂的躺在员工休息室的床上里…他扶着疼痛的头回想着昨天发生的所有事，那个男人……然后是……Chanyeol……

 

「呵…我也成了他泄欲的对象是吗？」张艺兴看着空荡荡的房间苦笑，虽然他是帮了自己…与其被他肏总比被那个陌生的男人肏来得好……

 

「谁说你成了泄欲对象？」休息室的门被推开，走进来的是Chanyeol，张艺兴看着他眨眼「你不是走了吗…」

 

「我去帮你买了套衣服……昨天那件我帮你送洗了。」Chanyeol把手上的纸袋放到张艺兴面前，他接过纸袋「谢谢……还有昨天也…谢谢你……」

 

「不、不客气……」因为张艺兴的道谢让Chanyeol有些不好意思的搔了搔后脑勺的头发，张艺兴看他这举动轻笑出声，他问「笑什么？」

 

「没有……总觉得跟平常在Cielo里的你很不一样。」张艺兴露出酒窝柔柔的笑，后来又像想到什么似的问「你昨天不是没来Cielo吗？怎么会知道……」

 

「Rinku打电话给我的。」Chanyeol说，如果不是他那通电话，也许张艺兴就会被那个男人给强奸了。

 

「Rinku……？怎么会……？」张艺兴不解的问，他坐到床边看着张艺兴「其实……我算你半个老板。」

 

「Rinku跟我是从小一起长大的好兄弟，Cielo是他找我一起合资开的……他昨晚看你走路摇摇晃晃的，后面又跟了那个男人就打给我了。」

 

「所以……」张艺兴眨着眼看他，回想起昨天Rinku才会说他不常出现是因为这原因？他又开口问「你只有在我出勤的时候才会出现在Cielo吗？」

 

「嗯…」Chanyeol点头，张艺兴又接着问「那你……那次在洗手间……」他知道张艺兴想问什么便急忙解释道「那是第一次也是最后一次……」「可是那之后……」

 

「被你撞见的那次是最后一次，相信我。」Chanyeol看着张艺兴认真的说完后拉着他的手放到自己的裤裆又凑上前在他耳边低语「因为在那次之后，我发现我的小老弟好像只对你有兴趣，它说它只想肏你。」

 

「你……！」张艺兴被他这番话惹得羞红了脸，他温柔的笑着和张艺兴说「你看，它被你摸了一下又硬了。」

 

「臭流氓……」张艺兴缩回自己的手瞪了他一眼，Chanyeol吻了张艺兴的唇「我的名字叫朴灿烈，别在用你来叫我了。」

 

「公司规定……」张艺兴才说了四个字后想了想这招好像没有用了，朴灿烈轻咬了他下唇一下「我现在是你半个老板，可不是客人了，来喊声朴灿烈来听听。」

 

「唔……朴灿烈……」张艺兴用软软的汽水音喊了他的名字，朴灿烈听他喊完后将他揽进怀里紧紧抱着「艺兴，跟我在一起吧。」

 

「嗯……」张艺兴轻轻的点头答应，朴灿烈抱住他的手有些不安分的往后面摸，张艺兴急忙拉住他的手软软的说「还痛着呢……」

 

「没事，反正我们之后有的是时间，先穿衣服吧！我出去和Rinku说点事。」朴灿烈宠溺的摸了摸张艺兴的头后起身走了出去，张艺兴看着他的背影，昨晚……其实内心里有过希望他出现救自己的念头，还好……他真的出现了。

 

「恭喜。」Rinku看朴灿烈走进办公室后这么说，朴灿烈看着他「关于昨天那个男人……」

 

「我找人去处理他了，不用担心。」Rinku嘴角勾起一抹笑后，冷冷的开口「敢在Cielo用药想迷奸别人就算了，还敢动艺兴？岂不是找死。」「谢谢。」

 

「Rinku…？灿烈…？我可以进来吗？」张艺兴敲门后推开了一小缝探头问，他怕打扰到他们说正事，朴灿烈走到门边将他牵进来「当然可以。」

 

「艺兴，昨天抱歉…我……」Rinku一脸歉意的看着张艺兴说，他摇头「没事…谢谢你有注意到那个人跟在我后面……」

 

「你放心，他以后再也不会有机会出现在Cielo了。」Rinku微笑的说，张艺兴点头，虽然Rinku是微笑着但是却透漏出了一丝的狠劲，朴灿烈牵起张艺兴对着Rinku说「我先带艺兴回去了。」

 

「好，快回去好好休息吧。」

 

「LAY，帮我送杯酒给那位帅哥吧？」又是一个搔首弄姿的女人对着吧台内的张艺兴说着，张艺兴瞥了坐在角落的人应了句「知道了。」

 

「抱歉，请你把酒拿去请别人吧。」朴灿烈走到张艺兴面前坐下后对着刚刚那女人说，女人这时候又贴了过去，指尖还不安分的从胸口划到他的性器上「可是我想请你耶，而且……我想吃你的肉棒。」

 

「Sorry，我的小老弟现在只对我老婆有兴趣而已。」朴灿烈用余光瞄了正在调酒的张艺兴一眼后说着，女人不放弃的说「反正你不说、我不说，你老婆怎么会知道？」

 

「他当然知道啊。」朴灿烈笑着说，女人这时候才准备想说什么时，张艺兴递了一小杯生命之水在女人面前「你如果能一口气喝掉再说。」

 

「哎呀，妳看妳！惹我老婆不高兴了。」朴灿烈起身坐在吧台上把张艺兴勾了过来，女人这时候还来不及反应时，朴灿烈拉着张艺兴的手抚上自己的裤裆道「你摸了这么久都没反应，我老婆才摸这么一下就这样了，你看！就说它只对我老婆有兴趣了吧！」

 

「放开我。」张艺兴看女人离开后，收回自己的手想挣脱朴灿烈的坏里，朴灿烈一脸可怜的指了指昂首的性器「可是它硬了，没有你没办法。」

 

「那也不是在这吧？我可没兴趣在这上演活春宫给别人看。」张艺兴拉过朴灿烈的衣领在他耳边低语，朴灿烈笑着翻进吧台内把张艺兴扛起丢了句「Rinku，交给你啦。」

 

「快滚。」Rinku挥手要他快点离开自己的视线，每次都要上演这样的戏码一次不腻吗？

 

「唔……」一进了员工休息室，朴灿烈就把张艺兴压在墙上深吻，朴灿烈大手一拉就把张艺兴的裤子给扯掉了，他手探到后穴揉压了一会后就将自己的性器送进张艺兴温热的体内，他托着张艺兴的臀让他双脚环住自己的腰，张艺兴揽着他的肩「慢点……太、快了……嗯……」

 

「不能慢，从坐在角落看着你就想狠狠的肏你了。」朴灿烈边含舔着乳头边这么说着，张艺兴微微颤抖的说「原来……你都在……嗯……用眼神……啊哈……视奸我……唔……」

 

「谁叫我老婆太性感了，嗯？」朴灿烈说完后用牙齿轻刮含在嘴里的乳头，下身刻意的碰撞着他的敏感点，他扭着腰际「好老公……好哥哥……快给我……嗯……」

 

「嗯？给你什么？不说清楚我怎么知道？」朴灿烈坏笑的说，他喜欢在做爱的时候让张艺兴说出他平时不会说出口的荤话，他抛开羞耻心的说「肉棒……灿烈的大肉棒……好老公……快点狠狠的……嗯……肏我……」

 

「老婆真乖！老公这就狠狠的肏你。」朴灿烈吻上张艺兴的唇与他的舌交缠着往沙发上靠，他让张艺兴以骑乘的姿势，他挺腰将性器全数埋进张艺兴体内「啊哈…舒服……那里好舒服……」

 

「宝贝，自己也动一动，嗯？」朴灿烈握住张艺兴的性器套弄着， 他双手撑在朴灿烈的肩上作为支撑，咬着下唇，上下摆动着腰际，他想朴灿烈摸摸他的乳头但是他却只是扶着自己的腰，他双手摸上乳尖揉捏却还是感到空虚「啊哈……灿烈……嗯……想要……老公舔……嗯……」

 

「老婆，你真的是越来越骚了。」朴灿烈看着张艺兴迷蒙的看着他呻吟，唾液顺着嘴角边流了下来，张艺兴搂住他的肩挺身将被他揉捏的红肿的乳头送到朴灿烈嘴边，他伸舌两边交互舔舐着，张艺兴忘情的呻吟着「舒服……好老公……快狠狠的肏我……」

 

朴灿烈用力的挺腰抽插着，手套弄着他的性器，张艺兴觉得自己快被搞疯了，乳头、性器及后穴的三方传来的快感让他内壁绞紧「要……射了………灿烈……啊哈……」一声尖叫后他靠在朴灿烈肩上喘息，内壁颤抖痉挛着

 

「好老婆，再来一次？嗯？」朴灿烈在他耳边说着，张艺兴感觉当体内的性器似乎又大了一圈便说「唔……可是好累……」

 

朴灿烈一脸无辜的看着他，张艺兴缓缓的起身跪趴在他双脚间捧着他的性器张开嘴含进嘴里舔舐着，用舌尖在马眼上画圈挑弄后，上下吸吮着偶尔刻意的用牙齿轻划柱身，手揉捏着囊袋，他轻抚上张艺兴的发丝「嗯，老婆，我的肉棒好吃吗？」

 

「嗯……唔……」张艺兴更卖力的上下舔弄，他感受到朴灿烈的性器在他嘴里有肿大了一点后，做了几次的深喉，朴灿烈压着他的头一声低吟射在他嘴里，张艺兴撑起身后将精液吞进去后伸舌舔舐嘴唇「谢谢招待。」

 

「抱歉，果然还是想狠狠的肏晕你。」朴灿烈再次将张艺兴压在身上狠狠的的进入他体内，张艺兴咬了他肩膀一口「我累了！」

 

「乖，剩下的交给我，你只需要等着被我肏晕就行了。」朴灿烈吻上他的唇，张艺兴主动的勾着他的舌交缠。

 

「唉……该找时间装修一下防音设备了……」Rinku站在员工休息室外就听见张艺兴的呻吟声，他无奈的摇头，他突然有点担心张艺兴的腰会不会被肏断了……

 

END

 

*

 

VODKALIME 伏特加+莱姆汁 (酒精浓度约20%~30%)  
环游世界 琴酒+莱姆酒+伏特加+龙舌兰+威士忌+白兰地 (酒精浓度约30%)  
生命之水　波兰精馏伏特加 (酒精浓度96%)


End file.
